falling
by rinkaku
Summary: "I missed you." Eijun shivers, can't stop himself from doing otherwise with how throatily Kuramochi breathes the words to him, imprinting on his skin like fledgling ink; a single phrase that means so many things, does in that moment, but also specific in its definition. "Me too."


**tags: **intercrural sex, aged-up characters, established relationship, college au

**a/n:** happy holidaiyas everyone

* * *

><p>Puffing hot air into his cupped hands, Kuramochi is quick to shut the front door behind him with a quick tap from the heel of his shoe. He lets out a little aggrieved sound, displeased, when his ice-cold hands are forced to come into contact with the rest of his somewhat warm body; reluctant to remove his scarf, coat and earmuffs, Kuramochi at any rate finds relief that Eijun's remembered to leave the heater on and is met with a low tide of warmth.<p>

"I'm home." Kuramochi speaks to no-one, snorts to himself while removing his shoes before padding through the pitch-black that is their apartment's living room slash dining room.

Stopping half-way through his trek to the bedroom, Kuramochi takes a moment to hop into the bathroom and get rid of his tie, spares a second to take a good look at himself and laughs, quiet but still as nasal and high-pitched as ever, over how unrecognizable he is in a proper working man's suit. _Not even in your mid-twenties yet, Youichi, what's wrong with you._ he thinks to himself bemusedly, turns the light switch off as he's walking back out into the hall and slowly approaches his bedroom door.

Toeing the door the rest of the way open, Kuramochi fails to hide the undoubtedly goofy smile that's currently softening his expression at the sight of a familiar lump in his bed, silently making his way into the room. Part of him is relieved that Eijun is asleep because he can already imagine how warm the area he's curled on must be; part of it is how endearing Eijun _looks_, hunched over and hugging one of Kuramochi's pillows to his chest (though he'd never say it aloud); and part of it is knowing that he can think all these things, with an uncharacteristically silly smile and fond look on his face, without Eijun awake to actually witness any of it.

Divesting himself first of his shirt, Kuramochi grunts while trying to untuck it from its secure confines of his slacks, grinning to himself when he succeeds and promptly slips out of those, as well. There's a brief moment when his bare skin meets the minute chill still lingering in the air and so he crosses his arms against biceps, kicking away his clothing that's pooled at his feet and walking towards the bed. He pauses to contemplate whether or not slipping in will accidentally wake Eijun, scratches at an itch at the back of his neck, and decides he probably won't (but if he does, well, that's a sacrifice Eijun's going to have to take).

Kuramochi is not entirely without mercy, though, and does his best that his currently exhausted self can to quietly lift the thick bed-sheet from his side and slowly roll himself into it. Eijun only turns around once, just his face, mutters something unintelligible in his sleep that Kuramochi is sure has to do with the finals he still has yet to study for. Again, Kuramochi contemplates falling asleep like that, his back pressed against that of Eijun's, but when he feels the winter-bitten skin of his hands it takes Kuramochi no time at all to flop around and face Eijun's back. There's a soft smile on his face again, small, because this time he can correctly feel the warmth radiating from Eijun's back even those few inches apart, even though the damn kid is shirtless, of all things (not that Kuramochi is complaining).

Curling his arms around the welcoming warmth of Eijun's stomach and waist, with some effort to dig his left arm under Eijun's sleeping side, Kuramochi nuzzles against the warmer crown of his hair, buries his nose that's still red from the stinging frost outside.

"Youichi-san, your hands are cold." Eijun sleepily starts, grumbling, yet the pout on his face is countered by the light pink dusting the rise of his cheeks and cognizant twinkle in his eyes. "Welcome back, by the way."

Kuramochi laughs, rubs his face against Eijun's purposely while shifting his legs so they're tucked behind and between Eijun's bare ones, tips of his toes resting at the smooth skin of Eijun's ankles.

"You're supposed to have said that when I _got_ home, Eijun." Kuramochi laughs good-naturedly, smooths the flat fronts of his palms over Eijun's chest; grinning wolfishly when the pads of his thumbs press teasingly against his nipples, Eijun making a sound of protest. "Warm me up then."

Eijun scoffs loudly, rolls his eyes just as Kuramochi slides his hands lower and presses Eijun's back flush to his front, grateful that the planes of skin there weren't trying to freeze his nipples off.

"Let me turn around, at least." he whines against the column of Kuramochi's neck his face is pressed to, skims the pointed tips of his canines against it to emphasize his displeasure with how tightly Kuramochi is keeping him held in place.

"Nah, I think I like this view of you better." Kuramochi grins even as Eijun truly bites him, hard enough to make his voice go lower in pitch, the palm of his right hand skirting down to rest in the hot space between Eijun's thighs.

Grunting, Eijun relents, resting the back of his head against the top of Kuramochi's shoulder when the awkward angle warns of a coming crick in his neck. He's still very much displeased, however, and presses his thighs together tightly, a gleeful smile on his face as Kuramochi grunts against his ear, surprised.

"Ha-ha! See, that's what you get! Now will you –" Eijun starts, tone cocky and sure until Kuramochi cups his encased hand, knowingly pressing the thicker half of his palm up against the front of his underwear. "- wait, hey, that's cheating!"

Pressing a kiss to the top of Eijun's bright-pink ear, Kuramochi licks his way down his nape until the blade of his tongue is resting partly along the sensitive skin of Eijun's jaw, playful in how he bites down against it with his front teeth.

Kuramochi snickers when he literally feels the blood rush to Eijun's groin, half-hard and pressing up into the curve of his hand.

"_Cheating?_ I don't remember you making any rules just now." He replies, grin bright and innocent and Eijun isn't entirely sure if the heat spreading along his chest are Kuramochi's hands. Tucking himself fully behind Eijun, Kuramochi brushes his nose against the sharp cut of his jaw, smiles into the reddening skin as he moves his hand back and then forward, cupping Eijun's hardening erection. "I missed you."

Eijun shivers, can't stop himself from doing otherwise with how throatily Kuramochi breathes the words to him, imprinting on his skin like fledgling ink; a single phrase that means so many things, does in that moment, but also specific in its definition. He thinks of all the previous night's he had spent just like this, perfectly capable to fall asleep on his own but otherwise still missing Kuramochi, most of Eijun's thoughts before drifting off to sleep huddled against Kuramochi's pillow essentially revolving around Kuramochi.

Eijun doesn't think he's ever felt so close to yearning after a missing presence like this, not since he had to say goodbye to Chris when he left to America after being scouted with Miyuki. He feels like a sap and a fool and love-stricken, wordlessly, choosing to let the emotions sink to the bottom of his heart because no matter how late Kuramochi will always return home, routine in how he grunts while pulling off his too-prim tie and too-proper suit and sliding into bed, carefully, before holding Eijun close to him with a grip that practically screams I wish I could have been back sooner, here, with you.

Tentatively, with a hesitance that's almost alien to his persona, Eijun brings a hand of his own down to sit atop Kuramochi's, boldly presses them down together while he moves his hips up, hiding his face into the pillow beneath when he says "Me too."

There really isn't a lot that can make Kuramochi go speechless, he's seen his fair share of weird shit in life and lived through a good amount of it, too. He is not immune, however, to the doe-eyed look Eijun turns to gaze at him with, nor the vermillion shade of red coating the peaks of his ears all the way to his sternum. Slowly closing his eyelids, Kuramochi has to take a deep breath to calm his head, can already feel his own face flaring up in heat at how openly Eijun is admiring him (probably unknown to Eijun himself).

"You are an absolute menace." He sighs but Eijun is already smiling up at him, bright and delighted and devilish, makes Kuramochi's entire mind reel because this kid is downright _torture_.

Nudging his hand more strongly so the full curve of Kuramochi's hand is holding his dick, Eijun easily replies "Like you have room to talk!"

Kuramochi laughs, light and warm-hearted, equally disbelieving and fully aware that Eijun may be one of the few people on earth to try and argue while fucking himself into someone else's hand. He considers telling him, too, contemplates which shade of red he'd turn in response but decides against it in turn to trail his hand up the front seam of Eijun's underwear, teasing the patch of hair lining its way down his abdomen.

Slipping his hand into the waistband of Eijun's underwear, Kuramochi leans on his left arm to lean himself over and properly kiss Eijun; teasing and deliberate, the peak of his tongue darts out to lick along the quivering seam of Eijun's mouth. He wastes no time in pulling down the offending piece of clothing, Kuramochi marveling slightly at how hot Eijun's erection is in his hand, full and heavy and most importantly, wet, and so he swipes his thumb over the slit a few times just to coat the precum over the head.

Eijun immediately bucks into his hand, a choked moan in the back of his throat when Kuramochi takes the chance to suck his tongue, voracious. The rise and fall of Eijun's chest almost triples, each shallow exhale against Kuramochi's upper lip prompting Kuramochi to fully curve his hand around his dick and painfully slowly move. Kuramochi could almost laugh at how tightly Eijun is gripping his hair but growls into the younger male's mouth instead, tense and sharp, licks at Eijun's swollen lips until he's caught his own breath enough to speak.

"How about we put these to use." Kuramochi breathes out, suggestive; the way his hand trails down Eijun's erection to tease at his balls before digging his fingers into the flesh of his thighs scorching.

Wasting no time, Eijun quickly obliges and parts his legs, waits with an atypical patience while Kuramochi shuffles back slightly, twisting over to grab something from his nightstand with a grunt. There's a moment when the chillier air of the bedroom nips at Eijun's now uncovered shoulders, a displeased whine leaving him until Kuramochi's settled back into place behind him, bed-sheet tucked over them again. Eijun sighs instead when he feels the cool slide of lubricant spread along the upper flesh of his thighs, his legs quivering every time the tips of Kuramochi's cool fingers brush against the base of dick.

"Youichi-san." Eijun tries, yelps half-way through a shuddering exhalation when Kuramochi fists his hand around his erection, slick and tingly warm and effectively quieting him, as do the flurry of open-mouthed kisses Kuramochi gives him.

Pulling at his lower lip with the rough edges of his teeth, Kuramochi shifts one leg beneath both of Eijun's and crosses his right ankle over and under the other to help support himself up. Eijun eagerly presses back, keens contentedly when Kuramochi hastily drags his boxers down his own hips and presses his own erection, thick and branding and coated in precum, up against Eijun's ass. He ruts against him a few times before Eijun is reaching his hand back into Kuramochi's hair and yanking it, urging him with both his hand and the whine in his voice to stop teasing and so Kuramochi presses forward into the tight space of Eijun's thighs.

"_Haa_…" Eijun breathes out, shaking, trembling still when Kuramochi pulls out midway and thrusts back in; growling from deep within his chest when the tip of his dick slides against the fleshy underside of Eijun's.

Mouthing the underside of Kuramochi's jaw, Eijun does not bother to stop the heaving moan that leaves him when Kuramochi grips his hip with one hand and urges his thighs closed tighter, the friction scorching and welcomed, sending sparks of lightning-hot pleasure down his spine. Kuramochi somehow manages to snake his other arm closer to the middle of Eijun's abdomen, despite the heavy lean of Eijun's body along it, until Kuramochi's hand reaches down and closes around his erection. The slow grind Eijun had worked into stutters to a halt, his breath catching deep in his throat when Kuramochi opposes the slow stroking of his hand with a hard, driving pace, panting heavily against the burning-red of Eijun's ear.

Kuramochi almost wishes he could see Eijun's face from above him like this, licks his own mouth predatorily as he gives a particularly hard buck, alternates between biting and mouthing the shell of Eijun's ear. Eijun can hardly bring himself to do much other than whine and moan into the sweaty hollow of Kuramochi's neck, every upward stroke of Kuramochi's hand catching the increasing precum leaking from his erection and slicking it with every down-stroke, knowing and familiar in how he brings his forefinger and thumb to pinch his sensitive foreskin.

It's been such a long time since Kuramochi's been able to properly hold Eijun like this, writhing and supple and compliant, or at least it's sure as hell begun to feel like forever what with every other day he's begun to work late shifts. Although it's something he will likely not openly admit to anytime soon – sober, at any rate – Kuramochi finds it difficult to remember a time when he wasn't able to press himself against Eijun, innocently embrace him, and the mere thought of being unable to come home from a long day to his idiot of a partner drives a sudden flare of discontent sinking down the back of his throat.

Resting the bow of his mouth to the temple of Eijun's forehead, Kuramochi mouths unspoken words that are like floral vines drenched in saccharine, twisting into the already weak heart of Eijun. He's hardly aware of much other than the thick, throbbing girth of Kuramochi sliding against him at that point, hardly capable of uttering anything more than the sultry, broken keens of _Youichi Youichi Youichi_ into the shared space of hot air between them, but Kuramochi's sure he's subconsciously understood, regardless.

Eijun's hands reach out so his fingers can dig into Kuramochi's trembling forearms, the piercing curve of his blunt fingernails tears a low, growled _Eijun_ and a particularly sharp thrust against his perineum in response. Kuramochi recognizes Eijun's warning for what it's worth, though; could already tell he was coming with how much ejaculate was already coating both his palm and the searing, wet mess of his dick between Eijun's thighs. Pulling Eijun impossibly close again by the strong hold he has on his hip, Kuramochi fucks into the slick heat, uses that same hand to press Eijun's thighs closer together until he has to thrust, earnestly, his breaths turned shallow and quick at the delicious friction that's jolting his orgasm from the base of his spine to his toes.

Biting a final time into Eijun's earlobe, Kuramochi's eyelashes flutter shut as he drives into the tight space of Eijun's legs, the base of his dick grinding deliciously against Eijun, and a few quick tugs at his erection has him coming with a broken shout. Kuramochi hums against the top of his head as Eijun rides out his orgasm, legs shuddering, toes curling, briefly bucking into Kuramochi's hand a final time.

It takes Eijun longer to recover from his peak, most of his face and upper torso still flushed a soft pink, but it doesn't take him too long to realize Kuramochi's already begun falling asleep, still in the same position.

Frowning, Eijun tries maneuvering a little to elbow him awake but he only gets Kuramochi to crack one eyelid open. Grumbling, Eijun whimpers quietly when Kuramochi skims his still-slick hand down the wet mess of Eijun's thigh, looking up at Kuramochi with a not-too-convincing glare; "You're in charge of cleaning up later."

Kuramochi grins, intending to be proud and teasing in his expression but the warmth settling in his skin as well as that radiating off of Eijun currently nestled in his arms takes most of his edge off. He finds it's not much of a loss.

"Sure, sure. Now let me sleep, I've been awake for nearly a whole damn day." he pseudo disgruntledly replies, breaking into a smile when Eijun complains how they'll probably wake up to have sex and be even more dirty, anyway.

Kuramochi's entirely convinced Eijun will be the death of him, one way or another.


End file.
